


I Want You Forever

by edgy_butter_toast



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Riding, Smut, They're both teases, but he also power bottoms, it's filth but it's romantic filth, some spicy katsudon in here, yuri tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_butter_toast/pseuds/edgy_butter_toast
Summary: Yuri wants to be the one to please Victor.





	

_I Want You Forever_

“Yuri.”

Someone murmurs his name. The person lying next to him on the bed. The man ignores it and lets out a small breath.

“ _Yuri.”_

The voice sounds a bit more forceful this time. Again, he does not respond, in favor of wedging his head against his pillow.

The voice sighs and the mattress beneath him shifts. A rustle of fabric and then there’s brightness penetrating the room’s milky darkness. His eyelids twitch.

“Yuri, my sleeping beauty, are you planning on laying there until noon?” The voice sighs in a resigned tone.

At last, the man opens his eyes and squints against the brightness. He observes his fiancé, who is leaning against the windowsill, bordered by the glaring late morning sunshine. His silver hair, which covers one eye, glows white, as does the robe he is donning. He catches the expression on his face—a gentle smile, and bright blue eyes—and Yuri can’t help but smile back at him.

“Victor...it’s not like we have much to do today anyways.” Yuri insists, pushing back hair from his face. “We can always train later in the day.”

Victor lets out a laugh as bright as bells, filling Yuri’s insides with butterflies. “Of course. Whatever you wish, my Yuri.” He sits down on the bed, and his eyes search Yuri’s face in a manner that puzzles the dark haired man. As Yuri stares back, he notices something underneath his lover’s expression that is unreadable. Then Victor’s gentle smile returns, and he runs a single finger down Yuri’s lips; despite his careful, slow breaths, Yuri shivers.

“But why are you so tired, I wonder~” Victor leans in close, laying his head on a pillow so that their eyes align. He speaks the next sentence softly, “Could it be...from last night?”

Right in that moment-the closeness, the barely retained passion on Victor’s face, the finger tracing his bottom lip-Yuri could have lost all inhibitions and pulled the other man into him. If he were the same person he was at the beginning of their relationship, when he was meeker, and much less sexually experienced. But having lived with this man for months now, and their relationship progressing sexually merely a few weeks ago, Yuri understood and could recognise the way Victor flirted with him, in attempt to make Yuri needy in that way the other man found adorable.

Yuri’s face flushes as he recalled all the times in the past he would _beg_ Victor to release his pleasure. How he avoided his own fear of not being able to satisfy Victor by taking instead of giving. It wasn’t as though Victor was manipulative, or selfish, or even dominant. It simply was because of Yuri’s own inexperience.

Up until recently, it had worked. Yet within the past few weeks, and especially last night, Yuri felt a shift occur within him. Over the past summer with Victor, and the previous figure skating season in which Victor was his coach, Yuri gained a bit more confidence. Whether it was on the ice or in bed, Victor was someone who could help draw the confidence Yuri possessed within.

And so today, Yuri restrains himself, and simply smiles in his own coy manner, propping himself over Victor. He takes his lover’s face into his hands and kisses him slowly, secretly relishing the way Victor lets out soft sighs under his breath.

Yuri pulls away, sitting on top of his fiance. He’s naked, aside from his boxers, which don’t leave much to Victor’s imagination. “I’m surprised you have energy yourself.” He smiles sweetly down at Victor’s now flustered expression, and glances at their joined hips. “Does this bring back memories?”

Now it is Victor’s turn to blush, as he most definitely _remembers_ what happened the night beforehand.

It had been a long day of training, with short breaks in between sessions. It was after their last stop at the windy, sunset lit beaches of St. Petersburg did the pair return to Victor’s—and now Yuri’s—small flat and tumble into the bedroom, lips already reddening from friction.

In the midst of his desire Yuri felt something reminiscent of a weight pressing on his mind. He knew what this was leading to. It was the same as always: Victor was so generous and full of love for Yuri, he gave it away every time, brimming Yuri to the rim with it. And it was glorious, the way Yuri felt so light as Victor—God, he was so skilled—touched him the way he did. But Yuri knew it couldn’t go on like this forever-he wanted to return his love to Victor.

It wasn’t until Victor began to pull of Yuri’s shirt when Yuri grabbed the other man’s wrists and said in a slightly wavering voice, “N-no, Victor. Tonight, I...want to be the one to please you.”

“Eh?” Silver hair swept across blue eyes as Victor tilted his head inquisitively,  “But you always please me, Yuri.”

Yuri blushed beet red to his ears, grappling for words that didn’t make him sound stupid, “That is, I want to pleasure you in a different way, I...um…” He swallowed against Victor’s intense gaze, absentmindedly running his fingers along the other man’s arms, which were propped on either side of his head, “In the...same way you pleasure me.”

Victor blinked, expression mixed with surprise and amusement, “Really?”

Yuri nodded shakily. “I...I don’t want you to think of me as someone who always takes. I want to show you my love too. To make you feel as good as you make me.”

He hesitantly reached a trembling hand up and pushed Victor’s bangs to the side. He looked into a pair of blue eyes, the eyes that brightened when he was near and narrowed to crescents when in thought. Eyes that could be as bright with love as they were dark with lust, like now. Yuri saw himself reflected within them.

Victor cupped Yuri’s hand with his own, leaning his cheek into the warmth. “ _Yuuuuri._ ” He purred in a sensual voice, sending warmth that traveled from Yuri’s cheeks to his chest to, consequently, his building erection.

“Wh-what…”

Victor brushed his lips against Yuri’s palm, and kissed the gold ring he always wore, the one that matched his own. He murmured in Russian, his native language flowing easily off his tongue, “ _Ya obozhayu tebya_.”

Victor’s lips then met Yuri’s once again, but it wasn’t the same as the last kiss. Whereas the last kiss was a tender flame, this was an unbridled fervor, a _neediness_ stronger than Victor ever showed towards Yuri. “ _I want you…_ ” he spoke hungrily between breaths, “ _to fuck me senseless._ ”

Yuri’s heart lept, and in the midst of bold emotion, he gripped the other man’s shoulders and pushed them so that he was now on top of Victor. As he straddled the man below him, observing the rise and fall of his chest, the flush to his cheeks, and the expectation in his blue eyes, Yuri was overcome with something intense and raw and it threatened to overwhelm him. He realized with a start, _I’ve felt this before._

It occurred before he performed _Eros_ at the Rostelecom Cup last season, when he tugged Victor by the tie in front of a whole crowd. How that action, combined with his performance, completely captivated Victor. During his _eros_ performances, Yuri’s thoughts strayed towards things he wondered if he could ever say to Victor’s face: _I’m the only one who can satisfy you. Only I know your love. And I’ll prove that now._ How he felt the desire to be the only one who could satisfy Victor. And how he didn’t care what others thought of him Yuri figured it was the same way, even now.

Even if he never would have the ability to radiate confidence in the effortless way Victor did, he could don his _eros_ persona at will; that sensual, captivating side of himself that he knew titillated Victor. After practicing the routine so many times, _eros_ became embedded inside him. Excitement bloomed within his chest. He removed his glasses, placing them carefully on the nightstand, and smirked down at his lover, his brown eyes half-lidded with lust.

“Hmm? What was that?” At Victor’s dumbfounded expression, Yuri leaned forward, grinding his erection ever-so-lightly against Victor’s own. In a hushed murmur, he repeated, “I couldn’t hear you, _Vityan_.”

Victor’s cheeks reddened at the use of the nickname, and let out a light chuckle. “My oh my, Yuri. It seems you…” He trailed off as Yuri began to unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off, all the while staring Victor down with lidded eyes. “Er, you have a bit more... uh…” Victor stumbled on his words, for Yuri was now messily pushing his hair back from his forehead, the way he did for his skating performances. A few strands escaping his hand and haphazardly framing his face. “Y-Yuri, why are you…”

“ _Victor._ ” He practically moaned his name, and, with satisfaction, felt the pressure of Victor’s dick on his grow greater, “I’m getting a little impatient here. What do you want me to do?”

At the haze in Yuri’s eyes, and the grinding growing harder every second, Victor spoke in a rushed tone, all inhibitions lost at last. “Oh, God, Yuri. I want you to fuck me. _Please._ ”

At this, Yuri helps Victor remove his shirt, and then his pants, and before they know it their clothes lay strewn disorderly across the floor. Yuri’s heated skin meets the cool air, his erection now flush against his abdomen. His eyes roam Victor’s naked form below him, and just like the first time, he feels captivated by the beauty and perfection that the silver haired man possesses. For a brief second, he is unsure of how to proceed, but when he meets Victor’s eyes, he can see the desire in them, begging Yuri to touch him.

Yuri’s fingers trail slowly across Victor’s pale skin, exploring carefully. His eyes occasionally flitted back to Victor’s face, to see his expression when he touched certain areas, to see how he reacted. After a bit of this, Victor’s face was redder than Yuri had ever seen before, and even felt the man beneath him _trembling._

Precum began to accumulate along his dick, the only place Yuri left untouched. Sensing his fiancé’s desperation, Yuri cupped the head, and began to pump his hand along the length, slickening his fingers with his lover’s fluids.

Victor moaned, hips reflexively pressing upwards into Yuri’s hand, which moved at a faster pace. His lovely face was dusted with pink, gleaming slightly with sweat; his breath came out at odd intervals, mixed with pants. “O-oh, Yuri, if you don’t slow down, I’m-”

And then it stopped. Yuri removed his precum-coated fingers, and Victor barely restrained a whine. Yuri laughed softly, and kissed the other man’s nose. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.”

He pulled himself off of Victor, his own arousal beginning to ache, and he retrieved a small jar from the nightstand, as well as a condom for later. Faltering slightly, he quickly thought of what Victor would do to prepare himself—and Yuri—for penetration. First he would put a generous amount of lube on his own length, usually making a show of touching himself. Yes, that’s right; then, Yuri’s entrance would also be thoroughly lubed. It wasn’t as though this last part was a requirement; more than anything, it took the initial nerves off of Yuri, as well as being pleasurable. Yuri knew that in this situation, Victor wasn’t nervous, but since Yuri enjoyed being fingered, he wanted to return the favor.

Yuri feels his face burn, bringing a questioning look from Victor. He has never done _this_ sort of thing to his fiancé. Fingering him in such a way. Fire bloomed within his abdomen, and he pulled apart Victor’s legs, and drew closer. He nervously coated his fingers in lube, and glanced down. Yuri’s own throbbing erection prompted him to just grind against Victor that very instant, but he knew that he needed to be patient. He now understood how restrained Victor had to be in this situation.

“Victor, are you ready?” He asked the other man, who confirmed with a slight nod of his head.

Yuri probed his lubed fingers gently against Victor’s hole, inserting a single finger. He was startled by how warm it felt inside, and quickly slipped in another finger, which drew a moan from Victor.

“Oh, V-Victor, are you alright?”

“Yes, I am,” the silver haired man responded breathily, kissing Yuri lightly. “Don’t look so worried. You’re doing just fine.”

Yuri was mindful about the pace in which he inserted his fingers; he knew from experience what felt good, and what was uncomfortable. Victor’s expression—which was contorted in pleasure—told Yuri he needed to move onto the next step. Yuri slipped on the condom, covered his fingers with copious amounts of lube, and kneeled back.

He met Victor’s gaze through his eyelashes, and in a seductive tone, whispered, “Watch me, please.”

His lubed fingers wrapped around his erection, and smeared the gel along his length. Yuri let out a breathy moan; oh, he was so horny, it was getting painful, and touching himself only heightened his need. His abdomen twitched, muscles stiffening, and as his fingers coated his dick with lube, he grew slicker and hotter, his voice coming out in short, staccato _ah_ s, and he _just barely_ pulled himself away from the edge. He knew he couldn’t orgasm yet; this was all for Victor.

And oh, God, Victor. His eyes were shining with love and lust and _eagerness_ , and his arousal was heightened by Yuri’s show. Neither could wait any longer; Victor pulled Yuri forward as Yuri heaved his legs onto his shoulders, and he briefly paused to kiss Victor’s forehead and whisper _I love you_ before entering him.

Victor was tight, but his muscles were relaxed, and Yuri slowly pushed himself into the warmth, a little at a time. Yuri’s eyes didn’t leave Victor’s face for a second; he wanted to see every lewd expression his fiancé made. His eyelids fluttered, his lips parted, emitting soft breaths.

“T-tell me if it hurts,” Yuri insisted. He continued easing his way in, until his whole length was inside Victor, whose abdomen was flexing and tense, covered in precum.

Victor guided Yuri’s hips upwards, so that they were at an angle that allowed easier movement, and Yuri started a slow, steady, rhythm of thrusts; rolling his hips back, forth, back, forth, he filled Victor and then pulled out almost all the way, just to fill him again. Yuri grunted with each thrust, working his dick along the insides of Victor’s ass, feeling the tightness that sent glorious pulses of pleasure along his length. As he sped up, Victor let out a chorus of moans. “A-aah~! Right _there_ , Yuri!” His cheeks heaved with breaths, gasping for air; he tossed his head back against the pillow, unable to stop his moans. He bucked his quivering hips along with Yuri’s thrusts. “O-oh, Yuri, don’t stop, oh God-”

Yuri felt close to orgasm too—he could feel his dick pulsing, his abs clenching—and so he did exactly what Victor pleaded him not to do, albeit reluctantly: he pulled out, careful not to hurt his lover in the process, and waited.

One second. Two seconds.

For a moment, it was calm. There was nothing but slick, trembling limbs and the sounds of their breathing. Yuri panted, propped over Victor, and felt his orgasm fading, leaving his body with a heightened buzz. His eyes roamed over Victor, who was a precum coated mess: he pushed some stray hair from his reddened face. Then Victor broke the silence in a husky voice, tinged with impatience, “Why did you stop?”

Yuri took Victor’s erection in his hands and lubed it with slow, tantalizing strokes. The lube mixed with his dripping precum, making wet shlicking noises. Yuri positioned himself over it, a coy expression on his face. He responded in a low voice, “It’s my turn, _Vityan._ ”

He took Victor into him, easing him inside, impatient for the familiar feeling of Victor’s length filling him. After his muscles adjusted to the feeling, his body moved instinctively, riding Victor’s cock up and down at a pace much faster than even Victor himself could manage. His voice came out guttural and needy, “Oh, oh f-fuck, _Victor_ -” His gaze met Victor’s, and from the haze of love and lust within it, he felt his heart swell.   

As both of them neared their climaxes, Yuri pulled himself off Victor and grinded into him, their erections sliding against each other. It didn’t take very long—Victor orgasmed first, releasing his love with an arching back and repeating Yuri’s name in singsong moans; he carried out his orgasm until Yuri came soon after, twitching in fervor, gripping the sheets below him with white knuckles.

Yuri’s arms finally gave out, and he laid himself down onto the sticky sheets beside Victor. After his breaths slowed and the glow of his orgasm dimmed, Yuri found the other man’s right hand—which donned the gold ring he gave him so many months ago—and intertwined their fingers, gazing dreamily at the matching rings. He glanced up to Victor’s face, which was focused on him with an affectionate expression.

“Wow~ to think my Yuri had the ability to do all that.” He teased softly, bringing Yuri’s hand to his lips.

Yuri blushed, momentarily feeling ashamed of his actions. He had never been so forward with his sexual desire until this night. He took greater control of the situation than he had in the past; Yuri was typically more passive during their sex, letting the experienced Victor lead. But finally being in that role, edging Victor on, building his lover’s orgasm to the highest point, he felt empowered. He felt the dawning of a certain confidence within him.

So when he responded, he did so with a coy voice that matched Victor’s own tone. “Is it really that surprising? Should I remind you of the time I apparently pole danced in public?” After a beat, they both laughed, their voices a warm harmony of notes.  

They eventually drifted off into slumber, still within each other’s embrace.

And then it was morning.

Where Yuri was already once again on top of Victor.

Blinking himself out of his reverie, the silver haired man pulled Yuri down by the shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. “Hm. I hope I get to see something surprising like that again tonight.”

Slow, passionate kissing ensued, eventually followed by a shower—in which Yuri ensured Victor wasn’t in pain—as preparation for the day’s training exercises. Yuri’s heart felt light, his body buzzing with life, pride, and happiness, as he walked along the sunny streets of St. Petersburg to the ice rink. The man he loved so deeply walking beside him.

Hand in hand, fingers interlaced.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hooo~! My first ao3 upload and it’s Victuuri smut ayyy  
> I wanted to mention, I kept the Russian “romanized” so that people could just read it and it wouldn’t be a wall of nonesense to you… I hope it’s correct. Tell me if there are errors.  
> Anyways, thank you SO MUCH for reading!! I’m already working on another Victuuri fic, a stripper!Yuri one, it should be great 8)
> 
> ok imma say it again THANK YOU LOVELY PEOPLES FOR READING!!!!
> 
> (update 2/24, fixed some spelling errors)
> 
> update: thanks for the kudos so far!!! Im so happy!!  
> I wanted to mention, the title and the general premise of this story was inspired by the song Bad Things by Camila Cabello and Machine Gun Kelly. In case you wanted some context, there ya go~


End file.
